13 Reasons For Power: (New Level, New Devil)
by Marcel Marceau II
Summary: Montgomery De Cruz is not only a rapist and a monster, but now that Bryce is out of the picture he is in high demand over Liberty high, and possibly over Crestmont. A resilient Tyler makes a swift comeback. Meanwhile Clay and the gang work under the table to keep Tyler out of trouble. All this and more.
1. chapter 1

Chapter 1

It all started right after Tyler left with Tony in his getaway car. Clay, Justin, and Jessica stood on the curb like a deer caught in headlights. Clay's clutches the sniper gun tightly to his chest.

"What do we do?" asked Justin, as the police sirens grow closer and closer.

Everyone hesitates for a quick second. Justin glares at Clay and the sniper gun and rolls his eyes.

"Give me the gun," Justin said quickly.

"What?" asked Clay. "What are you going to do with it?"

"Just give me the goddamn gun, Clay!" snapped Justin. "Hurry up!"

Clay quickly gives Justin the sniper gun as Jessica looks on in confusion.

"Justin what are you doing?" Jessica asked, in a worried tone.

Justin turns and throws the sniper gun in the bushes.

"That would do for now," said Justin. "For now on until the police leave, we did not see any guns."

"What?" asked Clay, bewildered.

"I don't have time to explain," said Justin. "Just follow my lead."

He goes over to Jessica.

"Jess, I want you to go inside and find the others," said Justin clearly. "Tell them to remind everyone that it's a false alarm and that everything's going to be okay."

"Okay," said Jessica, as she hesitantly turns and walks toward the building.

"Oh shit, the car!" Clay exclaimed. "What do we do?"

Justin walks over to the drivers side of the car and easily opens the door.

"It's unlocked," said Justin, as he looks to see if the keys are still in the ignition, which it isn't.

Meanwhile Jessica rushes back in the auditorium as she was instantly greeted by Alex and Zach.

"Apparently someone called the cops," said Alex. "They must've listen to the conversation."

"Everyone is freaking," said Zach.

"Clay stopped Tyler from carrying out his plan," said Jessica. "He's safe, Tony drove off with him a second ago. Now Clay and Justin are trying to stop the cops."

"Good," said Alex. "We need to calm everyone down.

"Alright, can you two find Cyrus and his sister, and I'll try to round up the rest?" asked Jessica rhetorically as she moves through the group.

"C'mon, I'm sure they haven't gotten far," said Alex, as he and Zach push in the opposite direction.

Moments later Jessica makes her way to the stage. Everyone turns in her directions and the talking begins to fade. Jessica grabs the mic as she look all around the auditorium.

"Could everyone listen up please," said Jessica. "This is is urgent.

The room went silent, as Jessica clears her throat.

"Look I know that there is speculation about a shooting that's about to happen," said Jessica. "But I just got word that it was a false alarm."

"A false alarm," Marcus pushes his way to the front. "A false alarm, how you can you be sure? How can you not take this shit seriously?"

"Believe me," assured Jessica. "It's really a misunderstanding."

"How do we know that she's actually telling the truth."

Jessica turns to the right and sees Bryce moving forward with a smug expression. Jessica tenses up a little bit.

"I mean of course she may be lying," said Bryce. "She could be following the kid's orders."

Jessica pauses.

"We all know that Tyler Down is behind this shit," said Bryce. "Because he's a pussy."

Some of the classmates agree with him.

"Bryce, that's enough!" said a female teacher as she proceeds to step on the stage. She pulls Jessica to the side.

"Is it true?" she asked. "Did he put you up to this?"

"No, he didn't," Jessica said quickly. "Really. Tyler isn't that type of guy to do something like this."

The teacher sighs and nods.

Then all of a sudden police lights started to flash outside the auditorium window. Everyone started to point and look.

"Hey, the police are here," said one of the students, as the majority started to rush for the exit.

Bryce stops and turns back to Jessica.

"I wonder what they are gonna say about this," said Bryce, with a sly smile.

Meanwhile, back outside the police has pulled up on the school property. The deputy and the other police gets out of their cars and starts walking toward Clay and Justin. Justin rolls up all of the car windows and locks all the doors before closing the car door.

"Good evening officers," said Justin, as the police slowly approaches him and Clay.

"Fellas," said the deputy. "There was a call that came in about someone attemping a shooting at the school, is this true."

"Man, we was all shooking up," said Justin. "I really thought that it was gonna happen, but it turns out to be some hoax."

Then all of a sudden the doors swing open and a whole bunch of students came spilling out in confusion. Bryce, Jessica, and the remaining teachers were the last to file out. Marcus runs over to the deputy.

"Officer," exclaimed Marcus. "You have to do something about that Tyler kid, he is fucking out of control. He needs to be locked up or committed to a fucking asylum."

"Hey, why don't you shut the hell up!" snapped Clay. "You don't know what you're talking about!"

"Why the hell are you guys defending him!" Marcus snaps back. "You really think that you can trust him, of all people? That little bitch ruins lives!"

"Alright settle down, you two," said the deputy. "Now is not the time to pick arguments."

"Really guys," said Justin. "Do you really think that Tyler has the balls to carry this plan out? He's just all talk. He's just mad because nobody want to give him attention."

"Bullshit," said Marcus. "You always underestimate this kid!"

"If Tyler was to do this shooting, shouldn't he have been here by now?" asked Clay.

"I mean he wasn't at the dance," said Justin.

"You haven't seen him the whole entire time that you were all at the dance?" asked the deputy clearly.

Both Clay and Justin shake their heads.

"Nope not at all," said Clay.

Then all of a sudden, Cyrus and the adult teachers comes running out to them with Alex, Zach, and Jessica not far behind.

"Mr. Standall," said Cyrus. "Tyler is on the phone! He wants to speak to you."

Both Clay and Justin looked at each other with concern. Deputy Standall hesitated before taking Cyrus' phone.

"Tyler," said Deputy Standall, as he walks over to the other police.

Bryce walks over to the others as Clay scowls at him.

"Who knows," said Bryce. "Maybe he was too busy masturbating to his fake girlfriend and lost track of time."

"I'm so going to miss you so much," said Clay, with sarcasm.

"Aww, Jensen," said Bryce. "That's so sweet. But I know you didn't mean that shit did you?"

"Nope," said Clay.

"Not one fucking bit," said Justin.

"But don't worry, I'll only be around for a few more days," said Bryce. "Then I'll be on my way."

"Couldn't come soon enough could it?" Justin said rhetorically.

Fifteen minutes later, after talking with Tyler and having conversations with Chaperones, deputy Standall comes back to the big crowd of students.

"Alright party's over everyone go home!" he ordered.

And just like that everyone started to scramble away. Clay and the rest of the gang were clustered in the corner. Deputy Standall walks back over to them.

"We'll be in touch ladies and gentleman," said deputy Standall. "It looks like other than the immediate scare...Everything was under control, so I will go by your word."

"Thanks deputy," said Clay.

"For now," said Deputy Standall. "This matter isn't over just yet. I will be following up first thing Monday morning, so you all better be telling the truth, or so help me."

"Don't worry dad we are," said Alex, with a straight face.

Deputy Standall starts to walk away.

"Alex, are you coming or what?" he asked.

"Actually, I'm going to get a ride home with Zach," said Alex. "We promise to stop by the diner to get some burgers."

"The rules still apply, kid," said Deputy Standall. "Curfews at twelve."

"I know dad," said Alex wearily.

Once the police are out of sight, Clay and the others regroup.

"Holly shit!" said Cyrus. "What the hell did we just do?!"

"We just covered Tyler's ass," said Mackenzie. "Even I'm lost for words."

"This is fucking bananas!" said Zach. "I mean I have done some shit, but this brings it to a whole new level, man."

"Ya think," said Miles.

"Something major must have happened to him," said Clay. "Something that pushed him over the edge."

"What could it be, more peer pressure?" asked Zach.

"Or it could be someone," said Alex, as he suddenly gazes across the street to see Monty drinking a flask of alcohol with his new jock buddies.

The others follow Alex's sight. They all agreed.

"Yeah, you could be right about that, my dude," said Justin.

"You guys, we just leave that gun laying around in the bushes," whispered Jessica. "We got to dump it somewhere else. Like the bottom of a lake or something."

"Yeah, she's right bro," said Justin. "We need to cover our tracks really well, we can't afford any mistakes."

Zach sighs.

"We're really doing this, aren't we?" Zach asked.

"Yep," said Miles.

"We're in this together," said Clay.

"Damn straight," said Justin, confidently. "We got fucked by the legal system so many times, and now it's our turn to fuck the system."

TYLER (V.O): _And just like that, a new chapter of my life has begun. But you know what they all say, sometimes a new chapter can come with a new set of problems..._


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

Mrs. Down is sitting in the kitchen drinking a cup of tea when there is a knock on her door. She slowly gets up from her chair and walks over to answer the door. She looks through the peephole and sees deputy Standall standing with his hands on his hip. Mrs. Down backs up and sighs.

"Anybody home?" asked Deputy Standall, thinking that he heard footsteps that were inside.

"Just a second," said Mrs. Down, as she prepares herself.

She takes a deep breath before opening the door.

"Good evening, deputy," said Mrs. Down.

"A good evening to you too," said Deputy Standall, with a weak smile.

"What can I do for you?" said Mrs. Down, with a straight face.

"Is your son home?" asked Deputy Standall, trying to past Mrs. Down's shoulder.

"No, he's not," said Mrs. Down. "He's supposed to be at the dance."

"I see," said Deputy Standall.

Mrs. Down looks at him with concern. She knew where this conversation is going.

"What happened?" she asked quickly.

"There was an alleged incident," said Deputy. "Do you mind if I come in for a second?"

"Yes sure," said Mrs. Down., as she allows him to walk past him.

He stands in the hallway as she closes the front door.

"We had a disturbing phone call from a student that there was going to be an attempt shooting at the school dance," said Deputy Standall.

"Oh my God," exclaimed Mrs. Down. "Was everyone okay."

"Everyone is fine," said Deputy Standall.

"Okay," said Mrs. Down. "But what does this have to do with my son?"

"Yeah, that the thing," said Deputy Standall. "The majority of students were speculating that it was Tyler that was behind the attempt."

"What?!" Mrs. Down, was shocked. "No, I don't believe it!"

"I know this is hard for you to hear," said Deputy Standall.

"My son would never to something so unforgivable," said Mrs. Down. "I know he's going through some things, but my son is a good kid."

"I talked to Clay and the others," said Deputy Standall. "They said that Tyler wasn't at the dance at all."

Mrs. Down gives him a look as if he had three heads. She couldn't believe what she was hearing. Her stomach felt like it was twist in a knot.

"No, that's impossible," said Mrs. Down. "We had a conversation, and he told me he was going to the dance."

"Or maybe he was going to go there for a different reason," said Deputy Standall. "But who knows by this point, right?"

Mrs. Down sighs as she ran her hands through her hair.

"Look," assured Deputy Standall. "I know that this is a lot to take in, so I will leave you be...But if Tyler comes home, I would like to be notified so I can do a follow up with him."

Then the front door opens and Mr. Down enters with some groceries. He stops immediately when he locks eyes with Standall. Mr. Down turns his attention toward his stressed out wife.

"What going on here?" asked Mr. Down.

Deputy Standall gives him a weak smile.

"I'm sure your wife will fill you in on the details," said Deputy Standall, as he heads past Mr. Down and out the front door. "Goodnight everyone."

The Down watches Deputy Standall as he heads to his police car. Mr. Down drops the grocery bags and folds his arms.

"What the hell is going on?!" commanded Mrs. Down.

Mrs. Down stares at her husband as she curls her lips.

Minutes later, Tyler and Tony pulled up to the Oakland International Airport. Tony parks the car in the parking lot as Tyler looks at his phone. Four missed calls and texts from Mrs. Down. He disregards them and puts the phone back in his pocket. The two of them sat in silence for a moment.

"You know that your moms gonna be worried sick about you," said Tony.

"I know," said Tyler. "But I have to go away for awhile...I need some time to think, let alone to clear my head."

"We're here to help you man," said Tony. "We really care about you...I just don't want you to hurt yourself."

"I understand," said Tyler. "I'll be okay. I just need a least a few days to get away from it all."

"Where are you gonna go?" asked Tony.

Tyler pauses for a moment.

"Somewhere more civilized that's for damn sure," said Tyler.

Tony sighs. He then agrees with a nods.

"I know this is going against my better judgement," said Tony. "But please, I beg of you. Be careful, no more of this off the wall shit!"

"You have my word," said Tyler. "Don't worry dude, I'll be fine."

"Alright," said Tony.

"But, I might need a ride when I get back," said Tyler.

"I got you bro," said Tony.

Tyler reaches down and takes out all of his guns and hands them over to Tony who was caught off guard.

"Jesus!" snapped Tony. "How many of these things do you have?"

"Many," said Tyler. "Everything was happening so fast that I forgot that I have them. You think you could get rid of them?"

Tony rolls his eyes.

"Put them in the back," said Tony. "Under the seats."

After he got the guns situated, Tyler takes the his car keys out of his pocket.

"Fuck!" snapped Tyler. "I left my car behind at the scene."

"It's probably fine," said Tony, as he takes the keys from his hands. "But we'll see what we can do."

"Okay," said Tyler, calmly.

"Wait, hold up," said Tony. "How are you going pay for plane tickets with no money?"

Tyler reaches in his pocket and takes out a block of cash filled with hundred dollar bills. He smiles weakly at Tony.

"Who said that you can't always have a plan B?" asked Tyler, rhetorically.

Tony chuckles to himself.

"Well I'll be damned," said Tony. "Where the hell did you get that?"

"I have my connections," said Tyler. "I could easily afford a hilton hotel suite and still have cash for a month."

"I like a guy that is crafty," said Tony, with a smile.

Tyler hesitated as he stares at him. That's when Tony knew that he probably said too much.

"Oh," said Tony. "I shouldn't have said that. Too much information we barely know each other...Not that I'm coming on to you, that's not the case...I'm seeing someone else."

"It's okay," Tyler said, with a nervous smile. "I'm hundred percent straight."

"Yeah, cool," said Tony. "That's good to know. It's not common that I go around and tell people that I'm you know...gay."

"Yeah," said Tyler, as he chuckles nervously.

They sat in awkward silence again.

"I should go," said Tyler. "I'm planning on taking a Red Eye."

"Yeah, of course," said Tony.

"And, thanks again," said Tyler. "For everything."

Tyler slowly gets out of the car and starts walking. Tony watches him for a moment, then he opens his door and gets out halfway.

"Hey!" he said.

Tyler slowly turns around.

"You have my number," said Tony. "Call me whenever to let me know that you're safe."

Tyler nods, turns around and continues to walk. Tony sighs to himself.

"Damn Tony," he said. "Why do you have to be so fucking awkward."

Meanwhile back in town, Monty has just gotten home from the dance. He swings open his front door as if he was the king of a castle, cocky and full of confidence. After he walks in, he makes a full body stretch.

"Life is so fucking good," he says with a wicked smile.

He slams the door shut behind him as he goes to the stairs. He then hears a loud crash coming from the attic. Monty's smile turns into a sneer as he walks up the stairs, pushing through beer cans and cigarette buds. As he gets to the upstairs hallway the banging sound grows louder and louder. Monty makes a sinister laugh as he grabs the latch for the attic door, and pulls the latter down. He hesitates for a moment.

He then climbs up the latter into the darkness. Once he is in the attic he takes a flashlight that was in the corner and shines it in the distance. The attic is filled with old newspapers, and boxes filled with old family stuff, and cobwebs filled with spiders.

"Come out, come out wherever you are," said Monty, in a creepy voice. "Enough with this bullshit."

Monty moves closer into the attic waving the flashlight all around. Then all of a sudden a figure of a middle age man slowly emerges from the corner of the room.

"There you are," said Monty. "Was that difficult for you to do?"

All of a sudden the man tries to lunge at Monty, but the chains he was trapped in snapped him right back. He then clutches his already severely injured leg.

"Woa, woa, woa," Monty playfully said. "I wouldn't do that if I were you. You don't get yourself hurt again, old man."

Monty shines the flashlight over his abusive father, who now looks helpless covered in bruises and sitting in his torn up clothes.

Tyler (V.O.): Which is why it's best for a parent to think twice, before they beat their kids. You'll never know what kind of people they'll turn out to be...


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

The very next morning, Clay and the gang meets at their usual coffee in the middle of town. Tony fills them in on what's going on.

"I still think that you still should've went after him," said Clay.

"He's fine," assured Tony. "I called him this morning and he said that he's in Los Angeles."

"Los Angeles?" asked Cyrus. "Damn, I wanted to go there."

"Well, at least the sight of Hollywood distracts him from his legal problems," said Zach, with sarcasm.

"How could you be sure that he's fine?" Clay asked Tony with concern. "He could be in some hotel room, cutting his wrists as we speak!"

"He's not like Hannah," said Tony. "Yes, we know that he has issues but I could tell that he's finally working on them."

"I just hope that you're right," said Clay. "For his sake."

"I think he's gonna get it together," said Mackenzie. "It is sort of daunting of him being by himself at a critical time like this, but all you can do is prey."

Cyrus turns to Mackenzie with a serious look.

"You still like him don't you?" he asked.

"Maybe," she answered back. "Although we had broken up, I just can't turn off my feelings for him so easily."

"I understand," assured Cyrus. "I know I've been overprotected of you lately, I just didn't want to see you hurt."

"I know," said Mackenzie hugging her twin brother. "You were just being a good brother."

"Urgh, enough with the warm and fuzzies," said Justin. "We still need to figure out what the hell are we going to do next. I'm sure the kids parents are worried out of their minds. They still think that he's missing."

"And you think Monty was behind him going off the rails?" Clay asked Alex,

"Yeah," said Alex. "Which means we have a bigger problem."

"I knew there was a catch to all this," said Cyrus.

"But he's right though," said Justin. "Monty is a bigger problem for us now."

"Bryce is transferring schools in few days," Alex states. "Without him keeping Monty in check we're fucked."

"He's more ruthless than he was," said Justin. "He always down to take Bryce's place."

"We can't let that happen," said Clay.

"But we need to play this smart," said Alex. "As if we are in a game of chess."

"More like doing things on the sly?" said Jessica, rhetorically.

"Excactly," said Alex.

All of them agreed.

"I get it," said Clay. "It's something like not letting your left know what your right hands doing.

"Yes," said Alex. "We make him think that he's won. But we're really to setting him up."

"And how are gonna do that?" asked Cyrus.

"Maybe by pretending that everything is back to normal," said Justin. "As if we were oblivious to what has been going on. Keeping our nose down, making good grades, hanging out with friends, typical teenage shit."

"And no more of this vandalizing shit!" Alex said directly to Cyrus. "And you need to watch your back as well. You were Tyler's partner in crime, no telling what Monty's going to do next. So whatever you do, stay out of his way. Don't bother him, don't go near him, don't even breath in his direction. Got it?"

"Message received," said Cyrus.

"Yeah, because I don't want you to get hurt either," said Mackenzie.

"Now on to a serious matter," said Zach. "What the hell are we going to do with this kid's car?"

All of them looked out at the black Camry that's parked directly outside. Last night, Tony drove back to the school and gave Justin the keys so he can drive it back to Clay's house for a couple of hours, before he and Clay drove it down to the coffee house.

"We have to return it," said Alex. "It's the least that we can do."

"Return it?" asked Jessica. "Just like that?"

"What are we gonna say to his parents?" asked Clay. "Hey we brought your son's car back, by the way he's missing. Some say that he's allegdly in L.A."

"Or we can say that he wanted to start a new life in L.A.," said Zach. "He was fucking sick and tired of this town, and want to leave it all behind. That way we could move on and forget all of this ever happened."

"Yeah, that's easier said than done," said Tony, sipping his coffee.

"Okay, seriously," said Justin. "Do we or do we not tell his parents his wherabouts?"

Meanwhile, down in a Los Angeles hotel room, Tyler has waken up from four hours of sleep. Flashbacks of his rape has been playing in his mind over and over. He sits up in his bed and takes some asprin that he has on the nightstand for his growing headache. He then checks his messages on his phone. Five missed calls from his mother and three urgent text messages from Clay. He puts the phone aside and gets out of bed and heads to the bathroom.

He looks at his reflection in the bathroom mirror at his puffy bloodshot red eyes. He turns he sighs as he turns to the toilet. Part of him wants to go over and empty his full bladder, but part of him is holding him back, paralyzed by the reminder of his head being shoved in the toilet bowl by Monty's crew. Each second passes by and Tyler grows more uncomfortable as if his bladder was about to burst. So he pushes his thoughts aside and rushes over to lift the toilet seat up. His hands tremble as he aims inside trying not to spray all over the place. Once he was done, he puts the seat down and sits.

He slowly reaches over and takes some tissue, and carefully checks himself to see if he was still bleeding. He winces due to him still being sore, but the tissue turns out to be clean. Tyler sighs as he leans back and puts his face into his hands.

Monty's father Gary is fast asleep in the stuffy attic, when Monty apears again. This time he come back with a tray of breakfast food. Gary sits back up as Monty kneels down a few feet in front of him.

"Back so soon?" Gary said curiously.

"I know," said Monty, slyly. "I figured you could use some assistance."

"You're a very funny man, son," said Gary, with a smirk. "Just last night you had plans to leave me for dead."

"I sure did," said Monty, in a kiddish tone. "But I have a deal for you. One that you should not refuse."

"And what's that?" said Gary. "You want me to tuck you in, and read you some fucking bedtime stories. I think that ship has sailed, my boy.

Monty takes some buttered toast off of the tray and starts to nibble on it.

"I not looking for your love pops," said Monty. "You made that loud and clear."

Gary gives him a smug look.

"All I want is your money," Money states, with a smile. "I want all bank accounts, including your secret off-shore ones."

Gary chuckles.

"C'mon," said Monty. "Don't be afraid. Who knows, I might called an abulence for you, so you can at least go to the hospital and try to fix you back up. That way when you come back home, you don't have to worry about seeing me anymore. I would be long gone and moved out. What do you say?"

Gary remains silent.

"Yes, maybe," Monty continues as he points to the tray. "You might get a contimentary breakfast."

Gary leans back against the wall, and looks up at the ceiling.

"Nothing?" Monty said rhetorically. "Well, then I have no other choice but to let you rot up here to death. With no food, no water, you'll just wither away."

He then gets up and gets ready to leave with the breakfast tray.

"Do you have trouble sleeping at night?" Gary suddenly asked.

Monty hesitates.

"What?"

"You heard me boy," said Gary. "Do you have trouble sleeping? After what you did to that poor little kid."

Monty face turns into a scowl.

"What the fuck are you talking about old man!" snapped Monty

"Word of advise son," said Gary. "Never spill your secrets in a house that has thin walls."

"So you were eavesdropping?" asked Monty.

"Tyler is his name isn't it?" asked Gary. "I think I saw him a few times, he's that kid that takes all those pictures."

"Yeah, well the thing is he shouldn't fucked with peoples lives, the way that he did," said Monty. "So, I had to teach him a lesson. Bet he's not gonna show his sorry ass back to school ever again."

"You always thought that you would grow up to be better than me," said Gary. "It's so sad really."

"What the fuck does that suppose to mean?" barked Monty.

"Okay, fine," said Gary. "I did beat you throughout the years, and I'm coming to terms with that now that you put me here. But rape? That is just wrong. Even I would never do that to anyone. That's terrible."

Monty's blood boils.

"You do know that sticking a broom shaft up that kids ass was sexual assault right?" asked Gary. "You do know that."

"This conversation is fucking over," spat Monty.

"You may think that you got away with shit now," said Gary. "But you know what they all say. Karma can be a bitch."

"Yeah, it's too bad that you got yours," said Monty.

"True," said Gary, with a wicked smile. "But know this son, yours is gonna be ten times worse than you ever imagined."

"I ain't afraid of nothing!" said Monty.

"Oh, but you should be," said Gary. "It probably won't happen now, but shit like this would haunt and eat your ass alive."

Monty glares at him.

"Then the walls would start to close in, and everyone will turn on you and you will be all alone," said Gary. "Just a broke and fucking stupid, just like your mother.

With all of his rage, Monty all of a sudden throws the whole tray of food at Gary, missing him as it smashes into the wall. Gary laughs uncontrollably, as Monty abruptly leaves the attic.

Meanwhile at the Downs' house Tyler's parents are still finding ways to locate Tyler.

"I still don't understand why he didn't come to us for help," said Mrs. Down. "I mean does he think that we're bad parents?"

"I'm sure he doesn't think that way dear," said Mr. Down, as he passes Mrs. Down a plate of a bologna sandwich and some chips.

"Then why the hell did he leave like this?!" asked Mrs. Down, desperately. "I'm losing my mind here!"

"Honey, we will find him," said Mr. Down. "I'm sure he will come to his senses pretty soon. Now you gotta eat something."

"Are you crazy?!" snapped Mrs. Down, as she pushes her food away. "I can't think about fucking food right now."

"Babe," pleaded Mr. Down.

Then there was a knock on the door and they hesitated.

"Oh, God please don't let it be Randall again," said Mrs. Down wearily. "I'm not in the mood to face him again.

"I'll go get it," said Mr. Down, as he swiftly walks out of the kitchen.

Out on the porch the gang waits patently. Alex is a few steps in front of them holding a box full of pastries.

"What if our plan backfires," Zach said to Alex. "I mean think about we're literally about to walk into the fucking lion's den, dude."

"There's no turning back now," said Clay.

"I have a feeling that this shit's gonna get messy," said Cyrus.

"Shh! I hear footsteps," said Alex.

The door slowly opens as Mr. Down appears in surprise.

"How do you do, sir," said Alex politely.

"Alex," said Mr. Down. "This is a first."

"Dad told us what happened last night," said Alex. "You two must be worried out of your minds."

Mrs. Downs appears moments later as Mr. Downs looks past Alex to see Tyler's car parked in the driveway. The two parents look at each other.

"That's Tyler's car," said Mr. Down. "How did you-?"

"We need to talk," said Clay, confidently.

There is brief silence.

"You know where he is?" asked Mrs. Down, as she puts two and two together.

"Yes," stated Alex.

Mrs. Down nods knowingly.

"Well, come on in," she gestures opening the door wider so all of them can enter.


End file.
